Touch
by Tylah95
Summary: Red and Greens memory of Everytime We Touch. Better summary thing inside...Read Are You Sure? to get why this is important. i suppose...


Set in the same universe as Are You Sure? One of my previous stories about Red and Green. This is about…I think i wrote them as 16-17 so…about…5 years before…they are 11… uhh…school ends in this universe at the age of 15…just because…it would make sorta sense in the story… xD plus Pokémon rules are weird…like….really weird…and I don't like to include Pokémon…they are adorable obviously but they get in the way…there are references to them but none physically appear…so…don't mind that…probably should have wrote this in the first story lol oh well THEY ARE OUT OF CHARACTER! AND I STOLE SOMEONE FROM FAR AWAY!

This is the backstory of the Everytime We Touch memory…the song is by Cascada she is not me…and I do not own Pokémon….sadly…oh so sadly…

* * *

><p>What was normal for Red and Green at school was to sit right next to each, be near each other at all times and always always always share Green's lunch. They were closer than best friends and everyone knew not to come between them. One day in the springtime Red and Green were outside the school afterschool playing in the playground. They climbed over everything and dared each other to do scary things like jump from one platform to the other or climb to this highest roof of the little forts of the playground.<p>

"Green, jump from the low platform to the higher one." Red dares smirking from his post on top of the highest roof. He is good at climbing and sometimes dreams of becoming a professional mountain climber. He is beaming with pride as he sits on the roof, usually it was him that couldn't do the crazy things but Green couldn't climb and he wasn't good at jumping either. Red almost always won the playground challenged which is why normally they do not play there often. Green hates losing. "I bet you caaan't"

"I'll show you Red!" Green growls and gets ready to jump. He gets to the edge of the platform and squats then with all his might he pushes off. The next thing that Green knew was what a mouthful of sand tasted like. "OWWWWWW" He cries out.

* * *

><p>Barry was from the Sinnoh region, Twinleaf town to be exact. He is young blonde haired boy who is always rushing around. He can rude and obnoxious most of the time but on certain occasions a softer side of him can be witnessed. He is being sent to school in the Kanto region, the same school that Green and Red attend, Pallet-Viridian Middle School. (AN: Middle school here is going to be like most middle schools in the United States. Grades 6-8) Barry was sent away due to his unruly behavior and is staying with his strict elderly aunt and uncle in Viridian City.

One day after school he decided to hang around and look for something to do. He noticed that there were a couple kids playing on the playground and he recognized them as kids from his class. He even sat next to one. 'Red…that's his name…and the other one is…..Green?' Barry thought sneaking his way over to the fence of the playground, he hides behind a tree and watches the two friends dare each other to do things.

Barry notices Red climb all the way up to one of the roofs without a problem. 'I like him, he likes to have fun! That other one is a loser' He snickers to himself at the thought and watches Green prepare to make a jump. 'He won't make it, what a loser'

* * *

><p>"OWWWWWW" Green cries out, holding his knees. They're scraped up but nothing to serious.<p>

"GREEN?" Red yells and he scrambles down from his roof. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know…help me up" Green mumbles as he takes Red's outstretched hand and gets up. Not letting go of Red, he brushes himself off with his freehand and inspects his knees. He sniffles a bit and wipes his eyes of the tears that had accumulated in his eyes. His eyes flick to the entrance to the playground as the gate opens and a blonde hair kid comes in laughing.

"Nice jump Green." The kid mocks, laughing and begins to walk towards the two. He smirks as Green turns bright red.

"Why do you hang out with this loser Red?" The kid asks turning to Red who is steaming from the insult given to his best friend.

"Why do you care? Who are you anyway?" Red asks stepping up to the kid with Green still clutching his hand.

"I'm Barry and I'm from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region. Did you miss my introduction in class; probably too busy talking to your boyfriend. Why are you GUYS holding hands?" Barry asks with a mocking tone in his voice.

"We are not boyfriends! He is my best friend and he is not a loser. You're the loser." Red yells at Barry who just smirks and turns away.

"Whatever you say Red, I will see you around." Barry turns and runs off to the main road.

"Thanks Red, he was mean…" Green mutters, he then looks up and smiles. "I've never heard you speak so much with that much mpphhh." Red laughs and he hugs Green.

"I don't let anyone diss my best friend. Let's go to my house I got a brand new radio and it's like awesome. Straight from the radio tower in Goldenrod!" Red says excitedly running towards the exit with Green in tow.

"Uhhh sure! Awesome" Green says running to keep up with Red's pace.

"Dont let that bother you anyway Green, your not a loser, and i bet tomorrow he wont even try to talk to us." Red says while running.

"I bet your right Red. He probably has nothing better to do than to bother people. Hes probably the loser." Green laughs.

* * *

><p>There will be more but I don't want to write the whole story at one time so I'm gonna break it into two parts. Barry is a dick…I'm not even sure if we will see a softer side of him…Reviews are awesomely appreciated they really make me happy!<p> 


End file.
